Spartan Sheild
by Andalusia25
Summary: In the movie, we saw how Spock reunited with his father. This is a look into the reunion with the other male crew members and their parents. Oneshot


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**In the movie, we saw how Spock reunited with his father. This is a look into the reunion with the other male crew members and their parents. **

"The moors are in place, Captain." Sulu's somber voice broke the silence on the bridge.

Kirk only nodded. There were not words to describe the scene before them. The earth's space dock now housed one ship, the _Enterprise_. Not twenty-four hours previous the dock had been a hub of bustling activity with ships whose hulls were now swept inside of a black hole with the what had been the planet Vulcan. The remaining ships of the crippled fleet were patrolling the Neutral Zone and the enduring major Federation planets.

"Please convey my gratitude to the captain of the _Columbia_ for the assistance in getting home." Kirk nodded to Uhura who quickly complied.

Without the _Columbia's_ tractor beam they would still be between Neptune and Uranus' orbits. It would have taken them seven-point-two days to limp back to Earth unassisted. Pavel had done the calculations. But it seemed that Starfleet had embraced their wild-child _Enterprise_ and sent the sister ship to help.

The young captain paused in-between Pavel and Hikaru. "Now the rest of our lives begins." With haunted blue eyes he studied the screen, McCoy and Spock standing on either side.

The entire crew had been ordered back to the Academy for debriefing so they disembarked from the broken ship just as fast as they had boarded. Below, Star Fleet had gathered families of the crew to meet them at the shuttle bay. The counselors had agreed that having loved ones near during such a time would help counteract the shock of Nero's attack.

**Pavel ~ Mama and Papa**

The Russian couple was easy to spot. For one, the male was much larger than anyone else in the room and for two, the female was crying and muttering in her native tongue. Pavel had taken off at a sprint as soon as he realized the families of the crew had been gathered. Using every bit of his speed, the young Ensign ran straight for his parents' embrace.

Elena opened her arms wide for the blonde. "My baby!" She smothered him in kisses, holding him tight against her.

After a few moments of relishing in her warmth and the safety of her embrace, Pavel pulled back. "No Mama, I am not a baby. I am a Star Fleet officer." He stood proud before her, glancing at his father. This only caused his mother to cry harder.

Andrei looked down at his petite son. "Yes, Pawel, you are an officer. I am so proud of you." He hesitated for a moment before he too wrapped his son in a hug. Holding him tight for a moment, the elder Chekov let go. "We came to be here for you, to let you know that ve are behind you." His was accent thick as he wrestled with a growing lump in his throat.

With a sad smile, Pavel wrapped his arms around them both. "I am wery glad you came. I vas vorried I vould newer see you again." Tears fell unchecked down his pale, young face.

With wisdom only a mother could possess, Mama Chekov smiled. "Ve had no fear. Ve knew zat our Pawel vould sawe us all." Andrei nodded in agreement.

The small Chekov family held on to one another enjoying the small peace that could have been stolen from them in the blink of an eye.

**Hikaru ~ Mother and Father**

Emotions had never been openly expressed in the Sulu family probably as long as there had been a Sulu family. Hikaru took measured steps towards his Mother and Father who were both standing as straight as a rapier off to one side of the great hall. When he had reached at an appropriate distance, Hikaru bowed. "Father, Mother, I am glad you could come." He politely greeted his family.

Itaka Sulu's eyes never left his sons face. He seemed to be trying to memorize every line and contour. As was custom the other two waited quietly, they would not speak again until the patriarch spoke. Finally after several minutes, Itaka took a deep breath. "You had to convince me to let you join Star Fleet. I remember how you told me they are a peacekeeping force in the Federation. Today, I saw many ships in your armada destroyed. That was not something you even mentioned as a possibility." His tone was venomous.

Thinking quickly, Hikaru answered off the tipoff his tongue. "I don't believe this was planned, Father." His anger flashed in his mind, hardly understanding how his father could react this way.

Startled by his son's reaction, Itaka stepped closer. "You mean to tell me you will continue to serve in Star Fleet?" His eyes daring his son to tell the truth with his wife, Shimizu, watching confused.

Standing straight, Hikaru nodded. "Yes, I am a Star Fleet officer. I will give my life, however long that may be, to ensure the safety of the surviving Federation Planets and their inhabitants." Hikaru had never defied his father's wishes.

Taking one more step towards Hikaru, Itaka leveled his gaze. "I see." That was the last thing he said before he wrapped his arms around his son and hugged him. It was a quick hug, not more than a few seconds long, but it meant the world to the pilot. Stepping back, Itaka smiled. "I am proud of you." The weight of his words was heavy on his son's shoulders.

Rushing forward, Shimizu hugged her son as well. "You are a hero. My son, who loved story books and playing with his wooden katana, finally grew up to be a hero like he always wanted." She kissed his cheek and retook her spot at her husband's side.

Amazed at the understanding and compassion from his mother and father, Hikaru smiled. "I'm not the hero, but I can take you to meet someone who is. He's Pavel Chekov, you'll both love him." He led the couple off towards the opposite side of the room, Hikaru going on and on about Pavel's mathematical genius, his parents just smiling and nodding – happy just to be with their son who would always be their hero.

**Scotty ~ Mum **

It had been over twenty-four months since Montgomery Scott had seen his mother face to face. It had taken two glances to be sure that the older lady in the corner was his mother. She had started dying her hair again, this time it was more orange than red. "Mum?" Scotty walked cautiously over to her.

It was evident her and she had been crying, there was more mascara on her cheeks than her lashes. "Montgomery!" That was the only thing understandable she said before she attached herself to her grown son around the neck.

Scotty patted her back, trying to console her. "Mum, it's alright." His mother had always been a wee bit dramatic but this was a tad much for her.

After a few minutes she pulled back sniffling and proceeded to beat him with her purse. "You were sent off planet because you stole an Admiral's dog?What kind of heathen did I raise that stole and murdered a poor animal?" She punctuated every word with another strike.

Dodging the blows, Scotty managed to wrestle away the unbelievably heavy accessory. "Good to see you too! First off I didn't steal or kill an'thing. And second it doesn't matter why they sent me off planet. I liked it." He huffed indignantly.

Glaring, Gladys Scott straightened to full height (which was only up to her son's shoulder). "You hated every minute of it, Keesner told me so!" She poked him in the belly with her index finger.

It took a moment for that statement to sink in."Wait just a blasted minute, you mean to tell me that you and Keesner have been communicating back an' forth while we were on Delta Vega? No wonder that lil' bugger didn't want to join me down here." He crossed his arms over his chest, towering over his mum.

Back to the dramatics, Gladys began tearing up again. "Well, you wouldn't com me, so Keesner did. Bless his soul, he tried to let me know how you were!" She dabbed at her eyes.

Rolling his eyes, Scotty put his arm around his mother. "Look you can guilt me all you want while I eat a nice sandwich. That ice box didn't have an'thing worth eatin'. I'm famished." Exiting the building, Scotty led his mother (who was now over her hysterics) towards his favorite sandwich shop in San Francisco. "I'm glad you came, Mum." He kissed the top of her head.

Smiling up at her only son, Gladys leaned closer. "Wouldn't have missed it for all the sandwiches in the world." The apple it seemed didn't fall far from the tree.

**McCoy ~ Mama and Dad**

Leonard McCoy was a grown man who had been married and divorced, graduated from Med School and had not lived at home in over ten years, but right now those facts were blurs. His sick father had traveled all the way from Georgia to come face to face with his hero son. David stood proud next to his wife as Leonard came walking up. For a tense moment, no one spoke but then David reached out and took his son – who was a head taller than he – in his arms and held him tight. Lorelei burst into tears and hugged them both. It was several tender moments before anyone moved.

Pulling back the younger man, David looked into his son's hazel eyes. "They say that you are the one who got Jim Kirk on board." His voice was steady.

Nodding, Len looked at both his parents. "Yeah, I did. They'll probably kick me out for doing it, too." He rubbed the back of his neck.

Lorelei gasped. "How could they do such a thing? He's a hero and you are too!" Her green eyes shocked.

Putting up a hand to calm his wife, he looked at his son, studying his face that seemed to be far too old for someone so young. "Leonard, I don't care if they dishonorably discharge you. What you did today saved the Earth. You had faith in your friend and knew you couldn't leave him behind. You stood up and did the right thing. That is what makes you a man, Leonard, not your rank or your war stories, but your heart." Pulling his tall son down into his embrace once more, David lowered his voice. "I am proud to have you as my son. I know I didn't tell you enough growing up and I'm sorry, but I want you to know now." Neither spoke for a moment, they simply held each other close.

Letting the doctor go, David turned to Lorelei. "I think we need to find something to eat. This place has got to have one of those contraptions that you talk to and it gives you what you want." He began to shuffle off in the most likely direction to have food.

Walking behind him, Lorelei took her son's hand in both of hers. "I love you, Len." She smiled up at him infinitely happy her baby was alive and well.

With an inner peace he had thought lost to bitterness, Leonard smiled back. "I love you too, Mama." They caught up with David. "I think some iced tea would be perfect right now." Dr. Leonard McCoy wrapped an arm around each parent, tomorrow would come with its own worries but right now he would just be his father's son.

**Jim ~ Winona**

Jim Kirk had not expected anyone to be waiting on him, well at least not to welcome him home maybe just to throw him in the brig. He had not stopped in the main conference hall; he had headed to his dorm to start packing. If Star Fleet was going to kick him out, he didn't want to loose any of his stuff. Just before he reached the exit doors, a hand grabbed his shoulder. Spinning around Jim came face to face with the one person he hadn't expected to see. "Mom." Jim was stunned.

With sad blue eyes, Winona attempted to smile at her son. "Jim." She greeted him in a similar way.

Running a hand through dirty blonde hair, Jim let out a heavy breath. "I didn't expect to see you here." Honesty had always been the best way to handle their estranged relationship.

Crossing her arms Winona took a deep breath. "I know, I wasn't expecting to be here either." She let out a nervous laugh. "We embark in an hour, I just wanted to make sure you were ok." She reached her hand out to touch him, but stopped half way.

Watching her with vibrant blue eyes, Jim nodded. "Ok, thanks for coming." His tone held no condemnation, he had grown beyond that over the years.

In a rush, she reached out and hugged her son. "I'm just glad you came home in one piece. I love you, Jimmy." As quick as she had come, Winona was gone, disappearing into the crowd in her uniform that matched all the others.

Deciding it was best if he went on his way, Jim turned back to the door. This time he was stopped by a rugged southern drawl calling his name. Bones had found him. Smiling, the young captain turned to meet his best friend's parents. Lorelei had promised him a home-made pecan pie, perhaps she could cook one up in the dorm room. He could pack tomorrow.

**A/N: **

**1. McCoy – JoAnna was never mentioned in the movie. **

**2. Jim – Sam was never mentioned in the movie. **

**3. Sulu – Itaka was a non-canon name for Sulu before he was named Hikaru in one of the Star Trek movies. Shimizu was Hikaru's mother's name in a UK book**

**4. Scotty – he is the comic relief. Gladys is a divorced mother. **

**Spartan mothers told their sons to come home with their shields or on it. If a soldier came home without his shield it was proof they had dropped the heavy metal to escape faster. The **_**Enterprise**_** crew came home with their shields. **

**I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading! Reviews are addictive, feed the junkie! **


End file.
